A Prom in the Sky
by Violet Aura
Summary: Summary: What happens when Sky High decides to have a prom? Who will ask who? And what will happen on the prom itself? WillLayla, ZachMagenta, a little bit of WarrenIce Girl


**Summary: What happens when Sky High decides to have a prom? Who will ask who? And what will happen on the prom itself? Will/Layla, Zach/Magenta, a little bit of Warren/Ice Girl**

"Attention students, as you may already know, there will be a prom this Saturday, if you wish do go, please bring a date ad a proper attire, thank you" Principal Powers then sut off the P.A. system.

"Whoa, a prom, that's unexpected" Layla said sarcastically looking around at the cafeteria with all the "Prom" posters.

"I wanna go, it's just that I don't got a date" Will then turned to Layla.

"I can take a hint, sure" Layla then kissed Will's cheek.

Zach then sighed.

"Oh, sorry about the whole Magenta break up thing, Zach" Will comforted his friend, Zach and Magenta had broken up a week ago because of another stuid fight and Zach was still coping with it, Magenta was so mad at him that she didn't even go with him at lunch anymore, she had dragged Ethan away too.

"So are you going to the prom?" Layla asked.

"Maybe not, no one will go with me"

"Are you sure of that?"

"No"

"Well, then try!"

"You know what? I will!" Zach then just ran off leaving his food untouched.

"Is he gonna eat that?" Will asked pointing to his food.

**Magenta and Ethan's table…**

"You going to the prom?" Ethan asked.

"No way, prom is just some lame excuse for guys and girls to make out and for people like us to just look on"

"You mean people like YOU, not me, I have a girlfriend, remember?" And it was true, Ethan did have a girlfriend.

"Whatever"

**Later that day…**

"Hey Kelly, do you have a date for the prom?" Kelly was also known as Ice Girl…

"She most certainly does" Warren then came out of nowhere and put his arm around her.

"Eeep, okay, bye then!" Zach then ran off.

"Hey Maj" Layla greeted her friend who was walking straight ahead and didn't even look at her.

"Is Zach with you?"

"No"

"Then what's up?" Magenta still didn't look at Layla or stop walking.

"Are you going to the prom?"

"No"

"Why? I am"

"Well, duh, Layla, you have a boyfriend! Who would wanna go to the prom with a girl who could turn into a ginue pig?"

"Zach would"

Magenta stopped dead in her tracks.

"What?" She looked at Layla.

"Zach has asked every girl in the whole of Sky High to go with him, and he's been turned down!"

"Huh?" Things seemed to be racing in Magenta's mind.

"He said no one could EVER replace you! If you're not going with him, he's not going at all!"

"Whoa, really?"

"Yup"

"Where is he?"

"On the way to the bus home"

Magenta turned ginue pig form and ran.

**On the front of the school…**

Magenta reached the bus and saw that Zach had dropped his books on the floor and was picking them up, Maj quickly jumped in front.

"Huh? Maj?" Zach stood up and Magenta turned to regualar form.

"Do you wanna go to the prom with me?" Zach asked.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Magenta then kissed him.

"You did well, Layla" Will put his arm aroung her while watching the cute couple.

"All in a day's work"

**On the bus home the next day…**

"Hey wanna go prom dress shopping, Maj?" Layla asked.

"Sure"

**Mall…**

"Ta-dah" Magenta showed Layla her prom dress, it was a black tube gown that had some little purple on the sides.

"You look beautiful, Maj!"

"Thanks, I guess, do you think this is the one?"

"I don't think I know!"

"I'll buy it, but try your on!"

"Okay" Layla stepped out in a white also tubed gown with a beautiful floral design.

"Buy that one, Layla!"

"Fine"

**Prom Night…**

_Ding dong…_

"Oh, hello Zach" Magenta's mom said when she opened the door.

"MAGENTA! Zach's here!"

"OKAY!" Magenta ran down the stairs.

"Wow, you look beautiful" Zach handed her the roses he had bought.

"Thank You" They both walked toward the door.

"Have fun!" Magenta's mom said.

**Layla's house…**

"Hello, Will" Layla's mom and dad said at the same time, "Layla, Will's here!"

"Hi Will"

Will had his mouth open for about 2 minutes when he snapped out of it and went all chivalrous and kissed Layla's hand.

"You two have fun!" Layla's mom and dad went again.

"Ok, bye mom, bye dad!"

"Bye Layla, bye Will!" They went again, sometimes it would just get freaky…O.o…

"Will, how do we get there? Did you contact Ron or something?" Layla asked when they were both outside.

"No" Will answered with a grin and picked up Layla and flew away.

**At the prom…**

"Here" Zach gave Magenta her pucnh.

"Thank, never knew you could be such a gentleman" Maj then kissed his cheek.

Layla and Will were dancing when Will said, "Wanna go outside?"

"Sure"

They were outside on the plain field when Layla turned it into a beautiful rose garden.

"Wow, your good"

"You think?" Layla and Will started to kiss.

On the other side of the field, Maj and Zach were walking around hand-in-hand.

"Gosh, it's dark"

"Do you want me to glow?"

"No" Magenta and Zach then started to kiss as well.

**Okay, it sucked, but it's my first Sky High fic, so give me break!**


End file.
